Free Love!
by Sorodi 97
Summary: Ryo Arishima apenas regresó a Japón y se ve envuelta con el club de natación de su nueva escuela ¿qué aventuras le tienen preparadas? ¿el amor llegará a su vida?
1. Regresando a Japón

**_Free Love!_**  
**Capitulo 1: Regresando a Japón**

Se puede ver a una chica de cabello chocolate obscuro y ojos negros observando la entrada del colegio  
Ryo: *suspira* Lo mismo de todos los años, ya que, mejor entro  
En el Salón de clases  
Miho: bueno chicos, se que ha pasado un mes desde que las clases empezaron pero hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante transferido, su nombre es Arishima Ryo-kun *voltea a la puerta* vamos, entra y preséntate  
Chica1: *murmurando* ¿como crees que sera el chico nuevo?  
Chica2: *murmurando* no se ,pero espero que sea guapo  
Ryo:*entrando al salón* disculpe sensei pero soy mujer  
compañeros: ¡¿eh?!  
Miho: *angustiada* perdón, perdón Arishima-san  
Ryo: no se Preocupe , ya estoy acostumbrada a que me confundan por un hombre, sobre todo aquí en Japón  
Miho: bueno preséntate  
Ryo: Soy Arishima Ryo, un gusto en conocerlos  
Chico 1 :Antes mencionaste que aquí en Japón ¿quiere decir que has estudiado en el extranjero?  
Ryo: si, por el trabajo de mi padre me tengo que mudar mínimo una vez al año , por lo que me ha llevado a vivir en 9 ciudades aquí en Japón, claro está incluyendo esta; 3 en Inglaterra, en París,Nueva York,Hong Kong y 2 en Australia, que fueron las más recientes  
Al oír las ultimas 2 ciudades un chico de cabello negro que estaba volteando a la ventana y el castaño a su lado la miran fijamente  
Makoto: ne, Haru ¿no es Australia a donde se fue Rin?  
Haruka: si, ¿por?  
Makoto: Arishima-san acaba de decir que estudio recientemente en 2 ciudades en Australia, yo pensaba que quizá lo pueda conocer  
Haruka: Australia es muy amplio, así que lo dudo  
Miho: bueno siéntate donde haya un asiento libre  
Chico2: hay uno delante de Nanase Haruka  
Ryo: ok, etto... no veo a la chica para ubicar mi asiento  
Todos: JAJAJAJAJAJA  
Makoto: Arishima-san , Haruka es un chico  
Ryo: *sonrojada* Perdón, Nanase-kun por el nombre te confundí con una chica  
Haruka: ya estoy acostumbrado, no te preocupes  
Makoto: ya que se arreglaron los mal entendidos, yo soy Tachibana Makoto mucho gusto  
Ryo: mucho gusto Tachibana-san, jeje  
Haruka: ¿de qué te ríes?  
Ryo: de que estén en una situación similar a la mía  
Makoto: ¿a qué te refieres?  
Ryo: de que siendo hombres tengan nombres de chicas, y en mi caso, siendo chica tengo nombre de varón  
Makoto: jaja, nos lo dicen seguido  
Miho: ¡Los de allá atrás, dejen de platicar y presten atención!  
Los tres: SI  
Luego de un rato la campana para el almuerzo suena y entran un chico y una chica, un rubio algo bajito y la chica peliroja  
Nagisa: Haru-chan, Mako-chan ,Gou no esta brindando ideas para lo del club  
Gou: ¡que es Kou!  
Nagisa: Gou  
Gou: Kou  
Makoto: ya van a empezar  
Ryo: bueno, me paso a retirar  
Nagisa: espera, ¿Tú quien eres?  
Ryo: Arishima Ryo ,mucho gusto  
Nagisa: no te habia visto antes, yo soy Hazuki Nagisa  
Gou: yo soy Matsuoka Gou, pero digame Kou Arishima-sempai  
Ryo: de acuerdo Kou-chan, ¿Matsuoka? ¿de casualidad no tienes un hermano?  
Gou: *mirando a Nagisa* ¿ves? no es tan dificil, si tengo un hermano mayor ¿por?  
Ryo: creo que lo conocí en Australia  
Makoto: ves Haru, te lo dije  
HAruka: es una simple coincidencia  
Nagisa: pero si lo hago ya no seria divertido, un momento ¿dijiste Ryo?  
Ryo: si, me llamo Ryo  
Nagisa: chicos, ¿por qué no la invitan al club? tiene la misma cualidad que nosotros  
Haruka y Ryo: siendo de un genero tiene el nombre del sexo opuesto *al terminar ambos se sonrojan*  
Ryo: ya me voy  
Todos: ok  
Al terminar el dia todos se van a sus casas o a las actividades de su club, Ryo se sentia estresada por el primer dia  
Ryo: *guardando sus cosas*chicos ¿no saben en donde podria nadar? que no sea el mar porque aun hace un poco de frio  
Makoto: mmm... ¿donde podrias?  
Haruka: la unica picina publica que habia la cerraron hace años, tendrias que pagar la membresia de algun gimnasio  
Ryo: rayos y yo que queria desestresarme  
Makoto: ¿asi que tambien te gusta nadar?  
Ryo: me encanta, de alguna manera, y más si estoy estresada  
HAruka: *le da un llavero de la mascota del club de natacion* mejor unete al club  
Makoto: jjajaja, es que Haru ama nadar  
Ryo: bueno, gracias de todas maneras ,hasta mañana Tachibana-kun Nanase-kun  
ya en los pasillos  
Gou: Arishima-sempai  
Ryo: ¿que pasa Kou-chan?  
Gou: podria ser que me platique como era mi hermano en Australia  
Ryo: pues solo me lo tope un par de veces en la alberca publica hace dos años,pero fuera de eso se podria decir que solo lo conozco por nombre  
Gou: ya veo, gracias  
Ryo: perdon por no ser de ayuda  
Gou: no se preocupe, hasta mañana  
Ryo: hasta mañana

Continuará...


	2. Reencuentro

A la mañana siguiente en casa de los Arishima  
Madre: niña apúrate que se te va a hacer tarde  
Ryo: ok *se bebe el jugo de golpe y agarra su pan para el camino* Ya me voy  
Madre: pero *escucha la puerta* no comas mientras corres, algunas veces no se que voy a hacer con esa niña  
De camino a la escuela se empieza a sentir mal y casi se desmalla cuando un chico con gafas que pasaba corriendo evito que se cayera  
Rei: ¿estas bien?  
Ryo: si... gracias solo me sentí un poco mareada  
Rei: si te sientes mal no deberías ir al instituto sempai  
Ryo : ¿sempai?  
Rei: lo digo por tu uniforme, es el de la escuela a la que yo asisto, soy Ryugazaki Rei te acompañare hasta la escuela  
Ryo: Arishima Ryo jajaja, gracias muy amable de tu parte Rei-kun  
Rei: no pienso que tengamos la confianza suficiente como para que me llame por mi primer nombre  
Ryo: perdón, la costumbre de haber regresado del extranjero y como mi auxiliar me tome ese pequeño privilegio *le sonríe un poco burlona*  
Rei: como sea, mejor apurémonos  
Nagisa: *se acerca corriendo* Rei-chan por favor  
Rei: rayos, ya te he dicho que no Hazuki, ya estoy en el club de atletismo  
Nagisa: pero mañana tenemos la practica en conjunto y necesitamos otro miembro  
Ryo: buenos días Nagisa-kun  
Nagisa: Ryo-chan no te había visto, buenos días *la mira como si tuviera una idea* Ryo-chan... ¿ya consideraste la propuesta de unirte a nuestro club?  
Ryo: Tachibana-kun también me dijo algo pero, no me han dicho de que se trata, incluso Nanase-kun me entrego esto *saca el llavero*  
Nagisa: es el club de natación y Haru-chan te lo dio porque todos los que entran reciben uno, ¡vamos Rei-chan!  
Rei: ¿por qué tanta insistencia conmigo?  
Nagisa: porque tienes la misma particularidad de Haru-chan ,Mako-chan y yo, al igual que Ryo-chan  
Ryo: jajajajaja bueno los veo luego, considerare la oferta Nagisa-kun  
Rei: segura que estará bien  
Ryo: no te preocuper Rei-kun  
Rei: *mirando al rubio un poco molesto* ¿cual es esa cualidad de la que tú y la sempai hablaban?  
Nagisa: que siendo varón tienes nombre de mujer  
Rei: ¡Maldito!  
Nagisa: jajajaja, mejor apurémonos  
Luego de un rato en el salón de segundo año  
Makoto: buenos días Arishima-san  
Ryo: buenos días Tachibana-kun, Nanase-kun  
HAruka: ya pensaste lo del club  
Ryo: Nagisa-kun me comento de que se trataba en la mañana, ¿les puedo decir mi respuesta a la hora del almuerzo?  
Makoto: no tienes por qué presionarte, pero nos vendría genial un nuevo miembro para la practica en grupo de mañana en la Academia Samezuka  
Ryo: jjajaja si no entro yo seguro convencerán a Rei-kun en que se una  
Haruka: entonces ya conoces al chico del club de atletismo  
Ryo: si hoy en la mañana, es alguien muy amable  
Chica1: ¡Oigan! Ama-chan aviso que llegaría tarde , tenemos las primeras 2 horas libres  
Chico 1: ¿enserio? genial, vamos a pasearnos por la escuela  
Ryo: bueno chicos, llegue ayer así que... ¿me mostrarían la escuela por favor?  
Haruka: arreglártelas sola  
Makoto: no le hagas caso, ven Haru-kun vamos a mostrársela y de pasada vamos a la pisina  
Haruka: *con un brillo especial en sus ojos* vamos ¿qué esperan?  
Makoto: *murmurando* lo sabia  
Ryo: gracias, con trabajos y sé donde esta la cafetería  
Mientras paseaban por la escuela se encontraron con la practica del club de atletismo  
Nagisa: ¡chicos! ¿qué hacen aquí?  
Ryo: Ama-chan-sensei va a llegar tarde así que les pedí que me mostraran la escuela  
Nagisa: justo a tiempo para que vean a Rei-chan y lo convenscan  
Los cuatro voltean a la pista y ven a Rei con una garrocha, ejecutando un salto perfecto mientras quedaban admirados  
Ryo: no pensé que fuera tan bueno  
Haruka: ni que lo digas  
Makoto: seria genial que aceptase unirse  
Nagisa: ¡Rei-chan! estuviste increíble  
Rei: mis cálculos nunca fallan  
Nagisa: entonces únete al club de natación  
Rei: ya te he dicho que no porque no es hermoso  
HAruka: entonces no eres digno de entrar  
Rei: entonces usted es Haru-chan-san  
Haruka:no pongas el chan sobre el san  
Nagisa: vamos Rei-chan  
Rei: de acuerdo me uniré pero con una condición, no pienso nadar  
Makoto: eso estaría bien  
Haruka : nos falta solo una respuesta *volteando a ver a Ryo*  
Ryo: *suspira* me uniré, aunque les advierto que no soportare que se quieran pasar de la raya  
Makoto: no te preocupes no eres la única chica  
Ryo: ¿quién más está?  
NAgisa: Ama-chan es la supervisora y Gou la manager  
Ryo: eso quiere decir que soy la única que usara traje de baño  
Haruka: antes mencionabas que te encantaba nadar  
Ryo: si, pero... será un poco incomodo entre tantos chicos  
Nagisa: nadie se dará cuenta si solo ven el registro, de hecho pensaran que eres el único chico  
Todos lo voltearon a ver molestos  
Rei: retracta te  
Makoto: bueno, creo que Ama-chan ya debe de haber llegado  
Al día siguiente en la estación del tren  
Gou: ¿donde están Tachibana-sempai y Nanase-sempai? les dije que llegaran temprano  
Nagisa: me extraña de Haru-chan, pensé que seria el primero en llegar  
Ryo: *bosteza* si lo hubiera sabido me hubiera levantado más tarde  
Rei: con esta impuntualidad se hacen llamar los capitanes  
Gou: miren ya llegaron  
Makoto: perdón, pero alguien *viendo a Haru* no quería salir de la bañera  
Ryo: *se ríe discretamente* si ya somos todos vayámonos antes de que me arrepiente  
Haruka: *sonrojado* s-si  
Nagisa: oye Gou, Samezuka¿ no es la escuela especializada en natación donde estudia Rin-chan?  
Gou: ¡Que es Kou! si nii-san estudia ahí  
-flashback-  
Rin: para ser una chica no nadas tan mal  
Ryo: a mi no me interesan los tiempos ni nada de eso, solo nado por diversión  
Rin: deberías de entrar a algún equipo  
Ryo: no gracias, ademas lo más probable es que no dure mucho en Australia *se sumerge*  
Rin: *chasquea la lengua* que arrogante pero me recuerda a él de cierta manera  
-sin del flashback-  
Gou: Arishima-sempai despierte, ya llegamos  
Ryo: o-ok *bosteza*  
Rei: si estaba tan cansada no debo venir  
Ryo: solo me levante muy temprano para poder llegar a tiempo  
Seijuro: que bueno que vinieron, cámbiense para empezar  
Todos fueron a los vestidores menos Rei y Ryo  
Seijuro: y ustedes ¿por qué no se cambian?  
Ryo: etto... él olvido su traje de baño y yo estoy esperando a que los chicos se cambien para entrar yo  
Seijuro: entonces ¿para que vino si no trajo su traje?  
Un chico pelirrojo y dientes afilados se le acerca por detrás  
Rin: déjalos, las reglas dicen que por lo menos tienen que ser 4 miembros los que naden y ahí tienes a la chica  
Ryo: que arrogante pero tiene razón  
Rin: un momento, yo a ti te conozco... eres la chica de la piscina publica, ¿cual era tu nombre? ¿Arimoto? ¿Arumi?  
Ryo: Arishima Ryo, no esperaba encontrarte por aquí Matsuoka-san  
Seijuro: no es momento para reencuentros, MAtsuoka hoy tu no entrenas así que retírate y tú ponte uno de los trajes de repuesto porque no te vas a quedar sin hacer nada  
Rei: *pálido* si...

Continuara...


	3. Lecciones

Seijuro: bueno empezaremos con una toma de tiempos  
NAgisa: yo iré primero *susurrando* traten de ver una manera para que Rei-chan no tenga que nadar  
Makoto: *murmurando* no te preocupes por eso  
Seijuro: el que sigue  
Makoto: ire yo  
Haruka: si no vas a nadar , entonces no te hubieras unido  
Rei: lo hice solo porque Hazuki no dejaba de insistir  
Ryo: *imaginado algunas cosas y al instante se sonrojo* e-este Nanase-kun tiene razón, si no quieres nadar por mas que insistan no te hubieras unido  
Rei: ¡¿qué se estaba imaginando?!  
Ryo: n-nada, nada  
Seijuro: no se distraigan el que sigue, rápido  
Gou: Arishima-sempai vaya usted  
Ryo: si *pensando mientras se coloca en posición* ¿por qué me imagine a Rei-kun y a Nagisa-kun como pareja?  
Suena el silbato y se lanza para nadar lo más rápido que pudo, pero choca contra el muro por no saber hacer una vuelta de campana y cae inconsciente  
Rei: ¡sempai!  
Makoto: no sube  
Luego de un rato siente un cálido aliento en sus labios y cuando despertó por completo solo veía a Haruka , Rin y al resto de los chicos alrededor de ella  
Makoto: gracias al cielo despertaste  
Ryo: *volviendo en si* mi cabeza...  
Rin: *en tono burlón* si que te diste duro  
Gou: nii-san no seas tan grosero, ¿se encuentra bien?  
Ryo: si, o eso creo  
Seijuro: Nitori , acompáñala a la enfermería  
Aiichiro: si  
Seijuro: sigamos, los que siguen  
Antes de salir observo como Haruka tomaba su posición y cuando sonó el silbato , nadaba con la gracia de un delfín por lo que quedo maravillada  
Aiichiro: él siempre ha nadado tan bello  
Ryo: *observando aun a Haruka* wow, jamas pensé que alguien lo hiciera así, ¿ya se conocían de antes?  
Aiichiro: hace algunos años participe en la misma competencia que el y su equipo  
Ryo: ¿podemos ver como lo hace mi otro compañero?  
Aiichiro: creo que deberíamos ir a que la revisen de inmediato, estuvo un largo rato inconsciente  
Ryo: vamos, solo es velocidad así que será rápido  
Aiichiro: de acuerdo, espero que el capitán no nos vea  
En esos momentos era el turno de Rei, se veía tan pálido que se podría decir que había visto a un fantasma o incluso él ser uno, subió al taco tomo una posición tan perfecta pero al momento de entrar al agua, se fue al fondo cual pedazo de plomo en el mar  
Ryo: ¡Rei-kun!  
Makoto: no otra vez, no esta subiendo *casi desmallándose el también*  
Todo paso tan rápido que apenas se percataron del momento en el que Haruka había entrado a la piscina para rescatarlo, cuando lo sacó, Rei tomo aire desesperada mente  
Gou: Ryugazaki, no me digas que...  
Nagisa: Rei-chan no sabe nadar  
Makoto: lo hubieras dicho antes  
Rei: es vergonzoso  
HAruka: no eres el único que nos debió de haber dicho algo *viendo a Ryo quien ya estaba dejando el lugar*  
Rin: jajaja que patético equipo ¿y con eso piensan competir?  
Gou: ¡nii-san!  
Rin: simplemente soy franco, para los relevos se necesitan 4 personas y solo tienen 3 1/2  
Nagisa: ¿por qué el medio Rin-chan?  
Rin: aquella chica que se fue, si aprende la vuelta de campana estarían completos  
Haruka: seremos los 4 para el inter-colegial, no, seremos 5 para ese entonces  
Rin: jajaja buena suerte porque es dos meses  
Makoto: lo lograran tenlo por seguro  
Terminada la practica se dirigieron a la estación pero nadie dijo nada hasta llegar a su destino  
Gou: Bueno ,nos vemos el lunes  
Nagisa: nos vemos, Gou-chan te acompaño a tu casa  
Gou: es Kou, ya no tiene sentido estártelo repitiendo, gracias  
Rei: *avergonzado* este... yo también me voy ,con su permiso  
Makoto: bye, vamos Haru, por cierto ¿por donde vives Arishima-san? ya es tarde si quieres te podemos acompañar  
Ryo: vivo en aquella dirección , y ya que estamos en la misma clase y club me pueden decir Ryo  
Makoto: perfecto nosotros también vivimos por ahí, igualmente me puedes llamar por mi nombre  
Haruka: a mi me da igual como me llames, vamos antes de que se haga más tarde *toma a Ryo de la mano y empieza a caminar*  
Makoto: Haru espera  
Ryo: Haruka-kun no vayas tan rápido  
Haruka: lo siento  
Todo se torno silencioso nuevamente y en esta ocasión un celular fue lo que rompió  
Ryo: es el mio *contesta* bueno, mamá ¿qué ocurre?  
Sra Arishima: *voz en el teléfono* Ryo, ¿dondé estas? tu padre y yo te estamos esperando por que los dos tenemos una cena  
Ryo: cierto, perdón pero ya voy rumbo a casa la practica se tardo mas de lo planeado  
Sr Arishima: *se escucha su voz a lo lejos* ¡Mujer apúrate, la niña tiene llave y sabe cocinar no habrá problema!  
Sra Arishima: creo que ya escuchaste a tu padre , nos tenemos que ir, deje tu cena en el micro ondas para cuando llegues  
Ryo: de acuerdo *cuelga ,lanza un suspiro profundo y piensa en voz alta* otra vez a cenar sola  
Makoto: te vez muy acostumbrada a la situación  
Ryo: pues es cosa de todos los días, solo ceno con mis padres los fines de semana y feriados  
Haruka: y ¿no tienes hermanos o algún familiar?  
Ryo: soy hija única  
Caminaron un rato más y llegaron a casa de la chica. El lunes siguiente todo comenzaría a tornarse complicado  
Gou: muy bien ustedes dos, van a tener que aprender en una semana si queremos estar listos para las seccionarles  
Rei: no hay problema ya memorice toda la teoría  
Nagisa: Gou-chan solo le estas hablando a Rei-chan, Ryo-chan no ha llegado  
Gou: ¡AHHHHH! Haruka-sempai, Makoto-sempai van en su grupo ¿no saben que paso?  
Makoto: dijo que olvido unas cosas en clase *mira como Haru nada* jajaja  
Gou: eso retrasaría el programa  
Haruka: pero ha estado rara hoy  
Makoto: ahora que lo mencionas es cierto  
Ryo: ¡CHICOS! *jadeando un poco* lo...siento...fui...por...mis cosas... y ... a cambiarme...perdón por la tardanza  
Haruka: ya era hora  
Makoto: muy bien dividamos-nos ¿quien empieza con Rei y quien con Ryo?  
Nagisa: Makoto-chan mejor tu empieza con Rei-chan y Haru-chan con Ryo-chan  
Ryo: * mientras calentaba se sonrojo* ¿¡eh?!... digo,e- estoy bien prefiero empezar nadando un poco sola  
Gou: ¿algo paso entre ustedes sempais luego de la practica?  
Haruka ya estaba ignorando todo mientras que Ryo se ponía muy nerviosa  
Ryo: n-nada, nada solo que Makoto-kun y Haruka-kun me acompañaron a casa es todo  
CONTINUARA...


	4. Revelaciones

Gou: ¿algo paso entre ustedes sempais luego de la practica?  
Haruka ya estaba ignorando todo mientras que Ryo se ponía muy nerviosa  
Ryo: n-nada, nada solo que Makoto-kun y Haruka-kun me acompañaron a casa es todo  
Nagisa: si solo hubiera sido eso no estarías tan nerviosa y no evitarías a Haru-chan  
Ryo: *disimulando la voz* no ocurrió nada, créanme  
Gou: como sea, tienen que aprender en una semana para que tengamos el tiempo exacto para entrenar  
Rei y Ryo: Si  
Pasaron las horas y primero se concentraron en el entrenamiento de Rei, ya que era el que más urgía  
MAkoto: bueno Rei, vamos a empezar con es estilo de dorso *recuesta al chico en el agua*  
Rei: ok, entiendo , no se preocupe ya se que hacer  
Simplemente empezó a hacer la brazada y patada correspondiente pero no avanzó, al contrario se terminó hundiendo en el ocasionando el pánico del castaño  
Gou: este tipo va a terminar matando a Makoyo-senpai de un infarto  
Nagisa: Haru-chan ¿por que no le enseñas tú?  
Haruka: es una perdida de tiempo  
Ryo: eso fue directo  
Al dia siguiente  
Nagisa: hoy es mi turno, te enseñaré el nado de pecho  
Rei: prometo que en esta ocasión si lo haré bien  
Nagisa: esa es la actitud Rei-chan, comencemos  
Rei:*se pone en posición* de acuerdo, mi técnica es hermosa  
Pero al igual que el día anterior Rei solo se hundió  
Ryo: Makoto-kun no deberías ver estas practicas  
Makoto: e-estoy bien  
Ryo: y ¿por qué no comenzaste con crawl?, es el mas fácil de aprender  
Rei: porque es el estilo menos hermoso después del de mariposa  
Haruka: tch, no eres digno de este club  
Makoto: espera Haru, no lo decía enserio  
Rei: aunque HAruka-senpai lo hace de una manera hermosa  
Ryo: jajaja en eso tienes razón, Haruka-kun lo hace sin preocupaciones  
El día paso volando y todos se fueron a casa menos las dos chicas  
Gou: senpai, ¿me platica porque evitaba a Haruka-senpai el otro día?  
Ryo: ¿yo? si no lo evitaba  
Gou: no mienta  
Ryo:*suspira* la verdad es que, el día del entrenamiento me quedé en su casa  
Gou: ¡¿Qué?! ¿ustedes llevan ese tipo de relación?  
Ryo: *sonrojada y nerviosa* n-no , no es eso solo que se me olvido la llave de mi casa y mis padres iban a estar fuera toda la noche  
Gou:¿que paso exactamente?  
-flashback-  
Luego de caminar un rato desde la estación de tren llegaron a la casa de la chica  
Ryo: aquí vivo, ¿no gustan pasar?  
Haruka: no es necesario  
Ryo: vamos aunque sea por algo de beber  
Makoto: me encantaría pero me esperan en casa  
Haruka: yo también me tengo que ir  
Ryo: ok hasta el lunes *comienza a buscar sus llaves*  
Makoto: hasta el lunes *se va*  
Haruka: *observa que la chica ya se tardo en encontrar su llavero* ¿sucede algo?  
Ryo: no encuentro mis llaves *se asoma por la ventana* rayos, las olvide dentro  
Haruka: entra por la puerta trasera  
Ryo: no hay y mis padres pusieron alarma, tendré que esperar hasta que lleguen  
HAruka: ¿pero no salieron a cenar?  
Ryo: si, tendré que ir a un restaurante o algo  
Haruka: *mirando a otro lado para disimular el sonrojo* y-yo no vivo lejos, así que... ¿por que no te quedas hoy en mi casa?  
Ryo: *sonrojada* s-si no es mucha molestia la haré, déjame aviso a mis padres  
Haruka:´p-para nada  
Ryo: *saca el celular y marca* bueno mamá  
Sra Arishima: Ryo querida ¿que sucede?  
Ryo: olvide mis llaves y Haruka me esta invitando a su casa  
Sra Arishima: ¿Haruka es una amiga?  
Ryo: etto... si, va en mi clase  
Sra Arishima: de acuerdo, pero regresa mañana temprano  
Ryo: ok *cuelga* listo jajaja  
HAruka: ¿qué es tan gracioso?  
Ryo: mi madre pensó que eras una chica porque solo dije tu nombre  
HAruka: ya estoy acostumbrado  
Ryo: perdón pero si se enteraba que eras un chico ni en broma podría ir, es mas hasta se regresarían de su cena  
HAruka: no te preocupes  
En la casa de los Nanase  
HAruka: entra *mientras se quita los zapatos*  
Ryo: *se quita los zapatos* gracias  
Haruka: puedes esperar aquí mientras preparo algo  
Ryo: ¿nada vamos a ser nosotros dos?¿no quieres que ayude en algo?  
Haruka: si ya que técnicamente vivo solo y no, así esta bien  
Ryo: no quiero ser una carga, déjame ayudar  
Haruka: como quieras  
-fin del flashback-  
Gou: ¡woa! ¡no puedo creer que Haruka-sempai haya dicho eso!  
Ryo: ¿por que?  
Gou: se ve que no es de las personas en las que se abre fácilmente a la gente  
Ryo: ya veo  
Gou: no todos cambian de ciudad cada año y se abren fácilmente con la gente  
Ryo: eso lo sé simplemente es que me sorprendió un poco  
Gou: bueno descanse senpai porque mañana empieza el plan  
Ryo: de acuerdo, hasta mañana  
Continuará...


	5. Declaración de guerra

Al día siguiente en el club de natación  
Gou: se lo imploro Haruka-senpai ,enséñele a Rei  
Haruka: ya les dije que no  
Makoto: vamos Haru  
Haruka: esta bien, pero solo te enseñare el estilo libre  
Rei: gracias Haruka-senpai  
Makoto: *sorprendido* Haru ...va a enseñarle a alguien  
Nagisa: ¡Llego el jefe!  
ambos chicos entran a la piscina  
HAruka: siente el agua  
Rei: si  
se pone en posición y empieza con la técnica pero al igual que las veces anteriores se hunde  
Makoto: n-no sube *casi desmayándose*  
Haruka: no puede ser...*lo saca*  
Nagisa: creo que Rei-chan es caso perdido  
Rei: ya se que me impide nadar  
Haruka: no tienes vocación  
Ryo: ¿Qué?  
Rei: es este traje de baño, el Speedo no me ayuda en nada  
NAgisa: Rei-chan eres malo ese es el traje que te presté  
Rei: en definitiva es el Speedo  
Miho: entonces no pierdan el tiempo y ve por uno  
Gou: mejor vamos todos , Ama-chan ¿nos podría llevar?  
Miho: si, vayan al auto  
Todos los chicos suben al auto de la profesora y van a la tienda departamental  
Ryo: pero si ustedes 3 tienen traje de baño  
Gou: no se haga senpai, que usted también viene por uno nuevo  
Ryo: tal vez ,pero no me lo probaré enfrente de todos los chicos  
Nagisa: Ryo-chan no seas tímida, todos somos amigos  
Ryo: eso no quita el hecho de que me sienta incomoda con la idea  
Ya en la tienda las 3 mujeres tomaron asiento mientras los 4 chicos buscaban un bañador para Ryugazaki  
Miho: chicos me tengo que ir, yo no les podre dar un punto de vista objetivo jejeje adios  
Gou: ¡Ama-chan! ¡¿como nos regresaremos?! yo no tengo dinero  
Era demasiado tarde, la maestra ya había abandonado el lugar con una velocidad impresionante  
Ryo: hay que advertirle a los chicos sobre esto  
Gou: le iré a decir , ¡Chicos Ama-chan nos ha abandonado!  
Nagisa: ¿por qué Gou-chan?  
Gou: es Kou  
Ryo: no sabemos solo nos dijo que se tenia que ir y que nos las arreglásemos solos  
Makoto: yo no voy a comprar nada así que puedo ayudar a pagar el tren de regreso  
Nagisa: ¡Mako-chan! *lo abraza* también hay que decirle algo a Haru-chan  
Todos voltearon a ver a la del cabello chocolate  
Ryo: ¡¿p-por qué me miran a mí?!  
Makoto: porque últimamente eres a la única que Haru escucha  
Ryo: pero contigo no se enojara Makoto-kun  
Gou: Bueno ,lo haré yo voy a ir a buscarlo *se lleva a Ryo con ella*  
Ryo: Kou-chan espera  
Ambas llegaron al estacionamiento del lugar donde observaron a Rin y Haruka teniendo una conversación  
Gou: onii-chan  
Ryo :Shhh *la calla y se esconden detrás de una pared*  
Rin: Haru ¿qué as hecho en estos 3 años? Tú eres el mejor de ahí  
Haruka: No soy mejor que alguien que regresó de Australia  
Rin: ¿me estas tomando el pelo?  
Haruka: no, tú fuiste quien ganó la competencia el otro día  
Rin: era lógico ganarte en tu condición  
Haruka: una victoria es una victoria ,tú me ganaste ¿no es suficiente con eso?  
Rin: ¡No lo es! ¡Vuelve a competir conmigo pero ahora hazlo enserio! *su voz bajo un poco de tono*de no ser así... yo... no podré... avanzar  
HAruka: *tuerce los ojos y mientras se voltea* Que fastidio, yo solo nado al estilo libre y no nado para ti  
Esas ultimas palabras enfurecieron al pelirrojo que fue directamente a detener al pelinegro, reteniendo lo contra la pared  
Rin: no, tu nadas para mi  
Haruka: *retira el brazo de Rin* pues entonces, prométeme una cosa. No digas que vas a dejar la natación , aunque pierdas. No hagas el ridículo. No llores aunque pierdas  
Rin: *se suelta de Haru* Ja , ya no soy el niño de aquel entonces . Esta vez te mostrare la clara diferencia entre tú y yo *se da la media vuelta y se va* ponte en forma para el torneo, ahí competiremos. Nos vemos en el torneo  
Ambas chicas fueron sorprendidas por el rubio quien estaba preocupado ya que habian salido corriendo  
Nagisa: ahí están  
Makoto: ¿sucedió algo?  
Ryo: N-nada en absoluto  
Gou: simplemente hay que entrenar más para el torneo  
Ryo: jajaja si tenemos que apresurarnos a enseñarle a Rei-kun a nadar  
Ninguna de las dos dijo nada sobre lo sucedido, así que todos las notaban algo extrañas pero en el fondo sabían que algo grande estaba por comenzar y ya nada podía detenerlo.  
Continuará...


End file.
